1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus provided with an array of fiber-type semiconductor light-emitting elements, and a method for producing such a display apparatus. The present invention can be suitably utilized for a mobile information terminal, a personal computer, a word processor, an amusement apparatus, educational equipment, a television set, and other suitable display devices and apparatuses which are used by a number of persons, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses for displaying images (pictures, data, or arrays of other two-dimensional information) fall into two broad categories: self-luminous type and non-luminous type. As a display apparatus of the self-luminous type, an apparatus (CRT or PDP) in which light and darkness of the luminous brightness are obtained by collisions of electrons and plasmas with phosphors by adjusting a voltage or a current have been commercialized. For the purpose of using such a display apparatus outdoors, a direct view apparatus having a much larger size in which a number of chips of light-emitting diodes (LED) are two-dimensionally arranged has been also practically used.
In the case of a display apparatus with such LED chips, the pixel pitches are larger than those of the CRT or PDP. For this reason, display apparatuses with a 30-inch to a 60-inch screen cannot realize high-definition display of XGA or more with full color. The reason why the pixel pitches are large is that the size of an LED chip functioning as a pixel is large, i.e., about several millimeters. As described above, even if the display apparatus with LED chips is suitable as a display apparatus of very large size disposed outdoors, it is difficult for a CRT or PDP to be substituted for such a display apparatus.
On the other hand, research and development of a self-luminous type display apparatus using organic EL materials or inorganic EL materials have constructively been performed. These display apparatuses are suitable for higher definition, but the size thereof cannot be easily increased.